Nine Prompts Between Ron and Hermione
by I just want food
Summary: Nine things that define Ron, Hermione, and their relationship.


**Disclaimer: **Like everybody else in , I don't own anything...except for ideas that are my own which you can tell easily.

Enjoy!

_Prompts: Ron and Hermione_

**Calendar**

Ron Weasley has a calendar. Not just a regular calendar, but the ones that feature scantily-clad muggle girls. What? He _was_ a teenager and he got curious. Hermione, however, found that out and when they got together, she vowed to make him stop collecting those kinds of things in one way or another.

**Old Quilt**

Hermione's got an old quilt. Extreme care and love for it are the main reasons why it survived through her childhood to adulthood. Whenever it's cold and she feels like getting cosy, she would wrap the quilt around herself and read a book/drink hot chocolate/watch television among other things. When Ron became an even bigger part of her life, the quilt was used to cover both of them when snuggling. Especially in winter.

**Apples**

Ron used to be indifferent with the smell of apples. It wasn't his favorite smell in the world, per se, unless it is in the form of apple pie. But it wasn't his least favorite too. Say, if it's in a chart of top 100 smells, he'd rate it at 30 or so. And then he met Hermione. She smells like fresh apples. Instantly, the smell of apples became his favorite smell.

**Earphones**

Ah, how Hermione loved this muggle device. She loves it even more when she had to study and everyone around her were noisy. All she had to do is plug the earphones in and play some music. World off, music on. However, Ron made the mistake of surprising Hermione while she was listening to her favorite song. Hermione was so pissed that Ron was almost hexed.

**Camelia**

When Hermione was pregnant for the first time, she loved looking at Camelias. She even thought of naming her child Camelia if it's a girl—and Camillo if it's a boy. Ron just agreed, scared of contradicting Hermione when she's hormonal and all, and hoped against all hope that she would change her mind about the names. It wasn't as if the names were bad, he just thought the names wouldn't fit a Weasley. It would sound odd to say the least. Merlin was kind enough to Ron that he granted his wish. When their first child was born—a girl—Hermione thought that she _definitely _looked like a Rose. And so Rose Weasley was named, though taking Camelia as her second name. Ron breathed a big sigh of relief once he came out of the delivery room.

**Strolling**

With their busy schedules—both working at the Ministry at high-ranking levels—they couldn't do much exercise. Until one Sunday afternoon, when both decided to walk around their neighborhood, talking about their week and the inevitable (much to Ron's chagrin) official status of their daughter with one Scorpius Malfoy. They realized that it definitely felt like they were losing weight. And so, the strolls around the neighborhood became a Sunday afternoon ritual even as they got older.

**Banana Cream Pie**

Hermione loved those. They were the only dessert she could eat and not feel guilty about. Ron, on the other hand, thought they were disgusting. Hermione thought it was odd for a man like her husband, who would absolutely eat anything edible, to loathe them. She tried asking him and unfortunately, Ron didn't even know why he hated them at the first place. He just does. And so, they were never able to find out why.

**Crookshanks**

Crookshanks had been in the family for ages, becoming a fixture in family photos and outings and such. He had been the one they all turn to whenever they need a new pet. So, when Crookshanks passed away peacefully when Rose and Hugo were just nine and seven respectively, the family looked somber. They held a funeral for him, with every one else in attendance. Rose and Hugo would sulk; Hermione would reminisce and eventually feel nostalgic; Ron feels uncomfortable...like something was missing. That lasted for a week though. Eventually, someone from the neighborhood knocked on their house and said that their late cat fathered two kittens with her cat, she offered them one of the kittens that looked so much like Crookshanks. From then on, Crookshanks the second brightened every one's days. And, Ron had such a laugh when Rose brought home Scorpius Malfoy for the first time and Crookshanks the second made a threatening noise to him and the young lad squirmed. He remembered the time when the first Crookshanks did that to him. He was still laughing when Hermione reminded him that since that happened to him and that they are now married, the same thing would happen to Rose and Scorpius. Ron sobered at that thought while Hermione smirked.

**Hogwarts Express**

Hermione was aware that her life had changed when she got her Hogwarts letter. But it didn't really fully set until after she got on the Hogwarts Express. She really didn't feel it until the train began to move and started to take her somewhere far from the kind of life she knew. And upon meeting two boys who were the same age as her, she had the gut feeling that her life and her whole world as she knows it would change forever.

**A/N: So you guys might be wondering why it's only nine...well, it just comes down to one simple reason really: I could not think of anything else that wouldn't sound that cheesy or hadn't been used yet. So there.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
